


@bbh04nsfw wtf

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Social Media, Teasing, cute awkward dates lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Baekhyun runs a twitter account where he posts his own explicit audios. A new regular catches his eye, not only from how handsome his icon is, but because his tweets are very silly, and innocent.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Top!Baekhyun Round Two





	@bbh04nsfw wtf

**Author's Note:**

> For Top Baekhyun Fest, Round Two, Prompt #18!
> 
> i last minute claimed my own prompt hehehhe, this end up being longer than expected. enjoy the read!

Posting mature content on Twitter gives Baekhyun a surreal thrill. 

Something about being active on a casual social media platform gives him a different kind of pleasure compared to posting on websites that intend to provide those types of content. 

Twitter is a day by day service that anyone can use for anything they want. Technically, people like Baekhyun shouldn’t be on there. So maybe there’s the thrill he’s talking about. 

While people sign up on pornograpraphic websites with the intent to find some content, there are people scrolling on Twitter while finding themselves aroused with content they didn’t mean to ever look for.

Baekhyun likes that.

He especially likes the way @sehunohno gets so flustered beneath his tweets, responding with the dumbest reactions.

  
  


Baekhyun prepares himself for another night with his fist and camera. He had just finished replying to some direct messages and now he’s feeling rock hard. These messages, how Baekhyun and his followers go back and forth, is what gives him the best type of content to post. He gets so easily flushed and turned on. His imagination is vivid and crude, mind and cock chasing after what he wishes he could have. Things come so easily to him when he responds to direct messages, and even easier when he starts talking out loud.

Most of the messages want Baekhyun to dominate them, while some want to dominate him. There are a few cute ones that just want to say he’s precious and adorable and to reveal his face. He tries to respond to them all, but he’s mostly interested in the people who beg him to do certain things to them. And he immediately deletes unsolicited dick pics.

Baekhyun sets his camera, straightening it up against his water bottle. He doesn’t often post himself doing the deed, but he appreciates them on his phone. He thinks he’s pretty sexy when he comes, yet he doesn’t reveal his face that much. He always cuts the part he wants from audio and attaches it to a blank black photo. When you have no face, no body exposed, it’s easier for the viewer to imagine whatever they want. It’s why Baekhyun loves it this way. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Baby,” Baekhyun coos as he begins to curl his fingers around his cock. He lowers his hand and gives himself a few experimental tugs before letting go to resonate the sound of his cock slapping against his stomach. He runs his other hand through his hair, pulling at his bangs as he says huskily, “Taking my cock so well.”

While he feels silly talking to himself sometimes, it only takes a glance at his camera to remember that he isn’t. He’s posting to thousands of people that praise him. They love his content. They adore him. They want to be fucked by him. It’s all he needs to continue to pump his cock and spew dirty words.

“Just like that,” Baekhyun mutters. 

Baekhyun lathers his cock with a little lube and proceeds to stroke it. He starts rutting up into his own fist, quickening the movement of his hips. He tightens his grip around his cock and gives it shallow pumps, focusing on his tip as he thumbs at it ever so often. He keeps going, letting out moans and groans that he knows will satisfy his viewers. He flicks his wrist in all the right ways that satisfy him until he feels a burning twist in the pit of his stomach.

“Such a cumslut for me,” Baekhyun groans. He moans high pitched as he jerks himself faster and faster then muttering, “Take all of it.” 

Seconds later he’s coming on his stomach and mewling in pleasure. He lets himself breath heavily and a little exaggeratedly before reaching over to the camera and turning it off. 

Baekhyun acts like nothing happened after. It’s a little embarrassing as well, knowing that he can come in less than a minute, but he does what he has to do in order to post the content he needs. He sits up straight and wipes his stomach with some wet naps, he hisses at the coldness. He leans into his gaming chair and tweets away.

**@bbh04nsfw** : i’ll keep giving it to you harder, just ask 

When he finally clicks  _ post _ , he’s entirely shocked. 

For weeks now, Baekhyun has been noticing a new  _ regular _ . He comments often on Baekhyun’s posts. Usually with weird responses, but this time Baekhyun receives a simple  _ fuck _ . It means something, Baekhyun knows. It’s what most people respond when they’re sexually driven and finally let out their toe curling release. 

_ Fuck _ , Sehun says.  _ Fuck _ is what Baekhyun will take.

Baekhyun has never actually opened Sehun’s account before. He decides now is better than ever.

When he visits, it’s everything he expects from a guy who has once replied _ feezhudh what the eheck do ppl post on the bird app?!!  _

He never really knew how handsome Sehun was because the profile picture has a man with a scarf covering half his face. But Baekhyun spots his header and it's just casual dudes posing with liquor. His bio states what city he lives in and how his passion is dance. And he’s  _ one-nine _ and  _ single _ . He attempts to post relatable comments. He retweets dogs and sunsets. 

Baekhyun finds him charming. In a way that makes him entirely afraid to talk to him. Normally Baekhyun would love to talk to some people that comment under his posts with a response back, but Sehun, there’s something about him that seems way too appealing and scares him. 

The least he can do, which he does often for other commenters anyways, is click like.

  
  
  


“Sehun? What are you staring so stupidly at?”

“Hm?”

Chanyeol lunges towards him with grabby hands as he shouts, “Give me!”

“No!” Sehun stuffs his phone under his shirt and curls into himself. 

Chanyeol smirks and sinks back into his seat. “Fine, Fine. You’ll tell me about your boyfriend sooner or later.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh?” Chanyeol purses his lips out. “So there is a boy involved.” 

“No, there is not,” Sehun states sternly. 

“Sure!”

Frustrated, Sehun gets up from his spot and goes to the garbage to throw away their empty milk tea cups. He turns around and finds himself colliding with another body. Paprika spice is in the air and a piece of basil catches on his tongue. The ground is covered in popcorn chicken. 

Sehun shrieks. “I’m so sorry!” He gets down on his knees and starts picking up the popcorn into his palm and then hands it over to the stranger. He then shuts his eyes and curses to himself. Why would this man want popcorn chicken from the ground like this? He takes a deep breath and places it into the container that the stranger holds out for him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I’ll just buy another,” he says. 

“Please. Let me buy it.” 

Sehun stares at him, hoping he’ll accept the offer, and while he’s nervous and embarrassed, but not as much as earlier, he gets to take in how handsome this guy is. He’s actually pretty cute, but there’s a smirk that sets on his face that makes him anything but cute.

“You  _ did _ drop it.”

“I’m sorry!”

“So I would like you to buy it.”

“Great!”

Sehun leads them to the cashier where he asks the young man to make his order since he doesn’t exactly know what he bought specifically. He replies that his name is Baekhyun and he wants what he had earlier. It doesn’t help Sehun, but at least he has his name. Besides, the cashier seems to know what he’s talking about and offers a discount when Baekhyun flashes this toothy grin.

“So you just smiled or something and got three dollars off,” Sehun comments in disbelief. 

“I assume she saw what happened back there. I didn’t put a spell on her or anything.”

Sehun's mouth curls into a wide o-shape as he releases an extensive, “ _ Ohhhhhhh _ .”

“So what’s your name?” Baekhyun asks him while nudging his side. 

“Right, I’m Sehun. Nice to meet you.” 

“Figured.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Oh, nothing. You just… look like a Sehun.”

“I do?”

“Yup! Anyways, look, I think that’s our order.” Baekhyun leaves to retrieve the tray of popcorn chicken, not without already grabbing some extra chili powder. 

Sehun is about to turn around and meet Chanyeol until there’s a gentle tug on his wrist. “ _ Our _ order. Come, let’s sit and eat it together.”

“Wait, are you sure?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding?”

“I bought it for you because I dropped the first one. Please, enjoy it all by yourself.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Are you rejecting me?” 

“What! I don’t know. Wait, what?”

“Just twenty minutes.”

“Uh?”

Sehun doesn’t know what’s going on here. He’s flattered but so confused. How in the world is he flirting —  _ is it? _ — with someone as attractive as this young man in front of him, not to mention, having it start off with a messy popcorn chicken incident,

“Okay, it’s fine. Thanks for the popcorn chicken.” 

Baekhyun gives him a subtle wave with a gentle smile before he starts to walk away. Sehun realizes at that moment, he cannot stand to see someone like that walk out his life that easily. Especially within the circumstances that he’s given a chance (he could probably even say two chances). He can’t let Baekhyun go. 

Sehun shoves Chanyeol who comes into his direction and slips out the glass doors in a hurry. He spots Baekhyun nearly crossing the street so he starts shouting his name and running after him. Once he gets Baekhyun to stop, he hunches over, gasping heavily. 

“That date,” Sehun wheezes, “Let’s have at it.”

Baekhyun chuckles from above him. “Who said it was a date?”

“What?”

“I think I want these all to myself. But hey, I’ll give you my phone number. You ask me out first, okay?”

Sehun rises and stares at Baekhyun in confusion as he’s already pulling Sehun's phone out of his pocket. How bold can he be? He even does so much as to fiddle with Sehun’s finger to unlock his thumbprint access. Sehun just stares breathlessly and astounded at the way Baekhyun types away with a cheerful mood.

“I texted myself. I hope you’ll text me, too.”

Baekhyun leaves before Sehun can say anything. At least Sehun knows he’s got another chance.

  
  


After an exhausting day, there is nothing better than replenishing his energy by watching Hyun’s post, only to lose himself within it and get spent out all over again. It’s not very wise; there’s tons of other activities he could be participating in today, but it makes him feel good therefore he’s not going against what he really wants.

Sehun notices that there’s nothing new, so he signs to himself and begins to scroll in search of older content. Thinking about the posts, Hyun has never actually exposed his face, or his dick, but rumor has it, he isn’t shy about sending these things to  _ fans _ . There have been a handful of occasions where Sehun is tempted to message him, but it’s too embarrassing knowing that he’s a regular user on Twitter. He doesn’t have a mature-based account. He barely gathered up the courage to reply to one of Hyun’s tweets that didn’t revolve around keyboard smashing for fun.

With this going on in his mind, he still has the right mind to not make an account just to get a little bit more from Hyun. Who knows how much Chanyeol will humiliate him in case Sehun’s phone gets out of hand. Or if he lets his parents use his phone for whatever emergency. He cannot have anybody know he has a dirty Twitter.

Sehun spots one of Hyun’s old videos from the past, this one has terrible lighting, making everything seem pixelated. But then again, it’s the best video that Hyun has because his moans resonate throughout the entire room. This one specifically gives Sehun a silhouette of Hyun’s hand around his cock. It can’t be seen, but Sehun just knows what his hand is doing and how fast it’s working.

Somewhere, there’s gotta be somewhere that Hyun actually reveals his face. He’s got too much of a good persona to waste it on just audios. One day, when Sehun will develop the courage, he’ll ask why Hyun likes only posting like this so much. Black screen, echoed moans. 

Hyun is nothing but a tease.

Just when Sehun is about to shimmy off his pants, his phone rings, taking his attention away from the tweet he bookmarked. 

**you owe me a date:** this is a reminder 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. Baekhyun really named himself this on Sehun’s phone. He’s charming. Silly and cute. Very bold, flirty. 

He responds: i thought i was supposed to ask first 

**you owe me a date:** i got a bit tired waiting 

Sehun isn’t really aching in his southern regions anymore. Though his stomach and chest fill with heat and bubbles, feeling very giddy at the advances from the cute guy today. He decides to set up the time and the place, hoping that Baekhyun will approve. He does and in no time, Baekhyun is already sending him kissy emojis. Sehun changes his name right away to Baekhyun with the kissy emojis.

  
  
  


It turns out that the restaurant Sehun wants to take Baekhyun to is booked. Sehun tells Baekhyun that he didn't know they'd be so full — he usually doesn't dine out. Baekhyun forgives him and tells him that the night is still young, there's so many other things to do.

“Uh, yeah. Okay. You can decide,” Sehun says as they walk away from the building and towards Sehun’s car. 

“You asked me out, give it another try. I just want to spend time with you,” Baekhyun says flirty. But the expression on Sehun’s face makes him feel like he’s said the wrong thing. “Well alright, I’ll come up with something.”

“Yes please. I mean, it’s best if you choose.”

While Baekhyun is fond of Sehun and easily attracted to him, he is put off with the way Sehun is so nervous around him. Baekhyun, being the boisterous, outgoing character that he is, has the impression that he’s being a little too much around someone shy like Sehun. Sehun is not necessarily shy, but very conscious of what he does. Otherwise, if he’s not quiet and thoughtful. For once, Baekhyun feels as if he's coming on too strong.

“Coffee. Simple coffee sounds alright?”

Baekhyun catches the way Sehun's nose scrunches before it reduces to a forced smile. 

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks curiously.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee. Sorry. But if you'd like, we can!"

"Ah, just another new fact from you. It's fine, let's do something we both like." Baekyun surveys the lot they're at while thumbing at his chin. The dim neon lighting from the bar nearby gives him an idea. "Do you like games?"

"Wait, are you flirting again?"

Baekhyun mentally facepalms. Not only is Sehun self conscious, he's oblivious. It makes Baekhyun like him way more and more.

"Do you like to play arcade games?" Baekhyun asks instead. 

Sehun nods quickly.

Baekhyun finds it best to insert the address of his favorite arcade into Sehun's navigation system. He tells him to drive and stop asking questions. Sehun listens very well, Baekhyun learns. Another thing to add on a list of  _ Why To Keep Dating Sehun _ .

When they arrive at the parking lot, Sehun perks up, turning his head to the passenger seat with a large grin. Baekhyun didn't know this guy could be such a child, but it's cute. It almost makes Baekhyun question why someone like Sehun lurks onto adult twitter accounts. Him and his handsome features but playful ways don't match up.

Baekhyun ends up paying for a card with credits because Sehun brought the wrong wallet. He wanted to pay so badly to make up for the mess up during the dinner portion, but since Baekhyun wanted to come here they concluded that it works best if Baekhyun just pays. 

Now they have thirty bucks worth of credits and neither of them know what to play. Baekhyun is mostly going out with him to gauge what he’s like, but Sehun isn’t giving him too much to work with. Though, Baekhyun is still subtly in love. He’s the first to make a suggestion, insisting that they race against each other in a go cart game, then play classic air hockey, and skeeball. The rest can be decided later if they’re still up for it. 

Baekhyun wonders who’s putting up more of a front. Neither of them wants the other to lose the race game. They’re both trying to impress each other way too much. It gets Baekhyun wondering how they’re either the perfect match or the worst pair on earth. In the end, Baekhyun steps on the gas and beats Sehun by two laps. When he turns his head, he spots Sehun frowning at his failure. Maybe he wasn’t trying to let Baekhyun succeed. He’s probably just really bad at racing. 

“It’s okay. I have slow reflexes. Bet you’re sure to win me at air hockey!” Baekhyun chirps enthusiastically. 

Sehun responds with a charming smile and Baekhyun takes a self note to always praise and encourage Sehun.

It turns out, Sehun is definitely better at these skillful games as opposed to whatever racing is. He’s quick and precise, for both air hockey and skee ball. When it comes to a dance battle, his precision gets him to beat Baekhyun again. This time around, Baekhyun isn’t even trying to lose any of these intentionally. Sehun is just that good and it gets Baekhyun's mind wandering to places it shouldn’t during a playful date. 

“Are you any good at,” Sehun nudges his chin towards classic joystick games, “those?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the section they haven’t visited yet. He nods his head frantically and tugs Sehun further into the rows of virtual games. 

“Ooh look, pac-man and rocket ships. Hey, shooting games are fun too! Two players, Sehunie!”

Sehun comments happily, “Yeah, let’s play.”

Baekhyun boldly snatches the game card from Sehun’s back pocket and swipes one of the virtual games where he starts playing away, losing mind of everything around him as he plays with the joystick and smashes the red and green buttons. When he dies, he sees the reflection of Sehun on the black screen. He reminds himself that tonight is for them two, he wouldn’t want to selfishly play all on his own. 

Though when Baekhyun is finally done, he loses Sehun. He nearly freaks out because they were just together a moment ago. He’s afraid Sehun has done something like stranded him. It’s not likely, but Baekhyun thinks the worst at times. When he takes a sharp turn, there’s suddenly a scalding feeling on his chest, heating up his skin, causing him to wince and whimper. 

"Shit, Baek! I'm so sorry!" Sehun shrieks with his hands flailing the air like a mad man. 

"It's not the first time, it's okay, seriously," Baekhyun says while shrugging everything off even though his skin is tingly.

Sehun leaves Baekhyun unattended while Baekhyun uses his fingers to brush off the coffee from his chest, which isn't really helping. Soon enough, Sehun's hands are all over him at this point — not really, but he's wiping down Baekhyun's chest frantically, shoving the towel into his shirt from beneath.

"I'm okay, seriously," Baekhyun laughs out. He reaches Sehun's hand and guides him far off into the corner where he strips off his layers then puts his denim jacket back on. The texture itches his bare skin, but that's better than cooling, sticky coffee on his nipples. He finds Sehun staring at him and gives him a quick smirk before walking off.

"You're really good? Like okay? I just thought… you wanted coffee earlier, so here!”

“Not like this,” Baekhyun comments with a smile. Sehun doesn’t seem to smile back so he adds, "I’m okay. Promise! I just think we should head back now."

"Oh, but I still have a few more credits."

Baekhyun doesn't know how this date night turned into him babysitting.

  
  


Baekhyun thinks about how Sehun bites the side of his cheek when he’s nervous. How red the surface gets like cherries. He happens to also notice how fidgety Sehun gets too. He remembers the way Sehun shyly waved him goodbye. Baekhyun boldly placed a hand on his inner thigh and hugged him tight as a farewell. All of this is a concoction for disaster, well for Baekhyun and his control with his arousal. 

Lives aren’t too frequent but he can’t shake off the adrenaline from his date with Sehun. It didn’t go as he would have wanted but he’s still in love. It’s so stupid how much he likes Sehun. 

“This is different, isn’t it?” Baekhyun says with a chuckle. He tries to mask his voice as best as he can, just in case a particular user happens to be online. “God, I’ve been missing you. Want you to be with me one to one like this.”

Baekhyun gets straight into things, not wanting his viewers to lounge for too long. For a moment he thinks to play it high, work up their lust before he gives it to them right away. 

But he’s not into that right now, not at all when all he’s thinking about is Sehun’s flushed expression and his squirming body. His hands work fast around his cock, throbbing in his fist from how much he needs this. His thighs shake and beads of sweat drop down his bare body. He faintly calls out something he shouldn’t, then ends the live immediately. There’s a new messaging request suddenly and it doesn’t take Baekhyun much to know what’s up. He’s not all that bothered or mortified.

**sehunohno:** hi

**bbh04nsfw:** yes?

**sehunohno:** tell me this is a coincidence 

**bbh04nsfw:** which is???

**sehunohno:** did you not just blurt out my name

**bbh04nsfw:** baby i have many followers named sehun 

**bbh04nsfw:** are you new to my page? lucky fans get their names called out all the time 

**sehunohno:** oh

**sehunohno:** i just thought

**bbh04nsfw:** thought what?

**sehunohno:** hdhsnsnswk ive been attracted to YOU FOR A LONG TIME NOW okayyyyy i thought this meant that you’ve finally noticed me that idk maybe i was the reason behind your pleasure but im stupid aren’t i we’ve never interacted and i don’t even know how you look and why would you even go onto my page of all pages i mean im not even a nsfw account god im very nervous and confused right now i just came back from something and i shouldn’t even be doing this 

**bbh04nsfw:** are you sure we’ve never interacted?

**sehunohno:** wouldn’t i know if we have!!!???

**bbh04nsfw:** i don’t want you to get mad 

**sehunohno:** i mean i am frustrated and not in the good way

**bbh04nsfw:** trust me then?

**sehunohno:** i don’t like where this is going

**bbh04nsfw:** pick up your phone 

  
  
  


Sehun stares at his phone in his hands, eyebrows furrowing at the most recent message. His phone isn’t even ringing, what is this supposed to imply? Just when he’s about to complain at Hyun for trolling, his phone buzzes with Baekhyun’s name. Sehun feels like the dumbest person now.  _ Baekhyun _ . 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun shouts agitatedly. “Did you know me before or after we met?”

“Are you still undressed?”

“What! How do you know?  _ Baekhyun _ . When did—“

Not allowing Sehun to get his side across, he repeats, “I asked, are you still undressed?” 

Sehun almost whimpers from the roughness in Baekhyun’s voice but he conceals it, having control because he’s too embarrassed to let it out entirely. He swallows it down before responding a single breathily, “Yes.”

“Lay flat on your stomach for me.” 

Sehun adjusts himself from sitting up, to laying on his back. His phone is no longer in his hands but right beside his head as his chin digs into the mattress. He stares at his phone until further demands come from Baekhyun. He only thinks about Baekhyun’s voice. It’s everything he’s ever loved hearing from Hyun, the voice and words. And now all Sehun’s mind knows is Baekhyun. 

“You’re getting quiet on me. Are you laying down or do you need help with that?”

Sehun groans. “I am laying down!”

“Don’t use that tone on me, or the next time we meet, you’ll be tied down to my bed frame, already having come three times untouched, and then some more with a plug in your tight ass.”

“I understand,” Sehun replies easily. He’s awfully submissive when it comes to things like this. He doesn’t mean to immediately allow himself to be controlled, but sometimes when he’s talked to like this, he can’t help but feel like he’s submerging into something he can’t get out of. He feels as if he needs to give into the dominance. Naturally, he’ll cave in. Because he likes it all too much. 

Baekhyun hums on the other end. Once again, Sehun is realizing that he still doesn’t get to see this handsome face and striking body behind the voice. He sighs. Baekhyun seems to pick up ok because he asks, “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Please,” Sehun responds obediently. 

“Are you loose?”

“A bit. Yes.”

“Hm, do you have any toys?”

“One.”

It is quiet for a pause until Baekhyun is instructing, “Good. Go get it for me. I’m pleased to know you already stretched yourself just for me.”

“Thank you,” Sehun says but he doesn’t know what he’s thanking Baekhyun for. For the praise, maybe?  _ Damn is that what I’m into? _ Sehun thinks to himself. 

Sehun retrieves a tiny box from the top of his closet where he keeps his  _ stuff _ . There’s nothing kinky in here anyways besides a plug, some different sized condoms, and one dildo. This was actually a gift, from his last ex anyways. It’s stupid. He should get a new one and discard this, really. But… He’s never gone to an adult store on his own to purchase anything. And as for the plug, he ordered that online free of embarrassment. 

“I have it,” Sehun announces while he sits with his legs folded.

“Lather it up.” When Sehun is about to open the bottle of lube, he hears Baekhyun click his tongue. “With your mouth.”

The color in Sehun’s face becomes more prominent from the demand. He stares at the pink toy in his hands that resembles less of a human cock and more as a woman’s hot hair iron. He’s never put this in his mouth. He’s not disturbed with the thought of it being sanitary or not, he knows how well he cleans this after. It’s more about how this isn’t Baekhyun’s cock.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun breathes out softly, hoping it’ll convince Baekhyun otherwise.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” It’s the first time tonight that Sehun hears the gentleness in his tone.

“I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“It’s…” there’s no point in lying. “It’s not yours.”

“Fuck, baby,” Baekhyun rasps out. There’s brief silence, a bit of shuffling and the sound of a chair creaking, before Baekhyun comes back. “Listen. It is my cock. And you’re going to take all of it down your throat.”

“Okay,” Sehun comments.

Sehun closes his eyes and parts his lips, bringing the phallic toy into his mouth. He imagines as if it’s Baekhyun pushing it into his mouth, not needing to bob his head. He forces it into his mouth, as if Baekhyun is thrusting into him without remorse. He opens his mouth wider to accept the harsh thrusts that prick tears into Sehun’s eyes. In one swift movement, Baekhyun shoves his cock deep down his throat until he chokes Sehun. He swallows around the length before pulling off and swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun moans around the length, wanting to hear Baekhyun say something to him just to make it more real. It’s the least he deserves. He needs it.

“Baby, you’re doing so fucking good,” Baekhyun groans. “Love the way you choke on my cock.”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun responds, then shoves the dildo back into his mouth again, letting the tip poke at the back of his throat. “ _ Ugh, Baekhyun _ ,” he attempts to whine but his mouth is stuffed. 

If Sehun closes his eyes and thinks deeply, he can hear the way Baekhyun is pumping himself. It’s so obscene sounding, with Sehun bobbing his head around a fake dick, while on the other end, Baekhyun is actually rubbing his own. He hears the sound of Baekhyun’s fist swirling around his own cock and it’s enough to get Sehun going. His cock aches in between his own legs as he continues to bob his head, ears continually perking up at the sound of Baekhyun touching himself to the sound of Sehun abusing his throat.

Sehun gets off from his knees and lays back onto his stomach. Baekhyun seems to sense his movements because he’s asking, “Needy for me to fill you up? Want me inside of you?”

“Yes, please, please.”

“Your ass is one of the greatest wonders of the world, baby. So fine. So plump and meaty just for me,” Baekhyun mutters. Sehun suppresses a giggle. Baekhyun catches it, too. “Are you laughing at my dirty talk?”

“I’m sorry! But you went from wanting to choke me, to putting me up in a museum. Baekhyun!” Sehun finally lets himself laugh. 

“If you’re finished, I’d love to shove my cock inside you. Fill you full. I’m already dripping. Bet you’re leaking for me, too.”

“Oh god,” Sehun whines suddenly. “Please, please. Ignore me. Do what you do best.”

Baekhyun hums sweetly, but there’s an edge of flirtatiousness and dominance that Sehun easily detects. He knows despite the sweetness, Baekhyun wants to ruin him. “I’d never ignore my baby. And… what do I do best, hm?”

“You fuck me so good, Baek. Until it hurts to scream so much. Until I can’t walk. You’re so good at it. Have me begging for more even if I can’t take it anymore. You’re so good, Baek,” Sehun says needy and rough. He doesn’t know, but based off what Baekhyun has revealed in his content, he can surely gather a few things. At least, this is how he fantasizes how Baekhyun is. 

“Didn’t know you had such a way with words, my Hunnie. I’m gonna make you wish you never said them though,” Baekhyun responds with a chuckle.

“Baekhyun,  _ please _ .”

“Get my cock in your hand, baby.”

“It is!” Sehun says a bit too harsh and needily while he lets the tip of the dildo rub against his entrance.

“Great, I’m going to thrust in one go, can you handle that? Me shoving my hard cock in your tight little hole. Is it okay?”

Sehun pushes the dildo past his ring and slips it inside easily. He groans at the fullness. He doesn’t thrust it just yet, waiting upon Baekhyun to decide their movements and pace. 

“God, good Baekhyun. It’s okay,” Sehun says once he’s sure he feels alright with the size. 

“You’re so tight around my cock, babe. Feels so good.” 

Sehun starts sliding the toy in and out of his hole. It feels a bit dry, having only his spit but he can take it since he opened himself up anyways. He listens to Baekhyun’s low breathing as he continues to move the toy in himself. He imagines the grip Baekhyun must be having around his own cock. 

Better yet, he imagines Baekhyun thrusting into him patiently and languidly. He shuts his eyes and lets his hands maneuver in the way he thinks Baekhyun is. Easily, he gets lost. Suddenly it’s like when he was sucking Baekhyun’s cock. He wants to be so tight and hot around Baekhyun like earlier, so he begins to grind up against Baekhyun’s cock while his own get stuck in between his stomach and the bed, dwelling in the friction. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun whimpers when the pressure inside him and around his cock build up. He continues to thrust into the mattress while simultaneously fucking up. “Please, Baek. Faster.”

“Got it, baby. Drilling into you nice and hard. Feel me, babe? Deep inside you?”

Sehun shoves the dildo inside him deeply, filling himself up to the hilt. He thrusts it inside of him like he’s jabbing a fork into microwaveable food just to get some air holes. He’s so fucking delirious thinking of the dumbest things while spreading his legs like this. He penetrates himself so hard, so deep that his head spins and all he thinks is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun fucks into him with greed and passion, striking right at his prostate. A bead of sweat trickles down Sehun’s head and his hand is beginning to cramp. He lets Baekhyun fuck him while he works his hips against the bed. Within a matter of seconds, Sehun’s back arches and he’s turning to his side. He wraps his fingers around his cock, rubbing at the head of it and cries. 

“Baek? Are you still there, fuck Baekhyun.”

“Babe, yeah. Feeling okay?”

“Close, please, please.”

“Okay, baby. Wanna hear you. Give it to me. I wanna come with you. Gonna come?”

“Yes. Yes, yes!” Sehun moans out anxiously and extremely impatiently. 

“Come then, babe.”

Sehun pumps himself quickly whist fucking the phallic cock inside him. He strokes himself numerous times before whining out, “Please, don’t stop, Baek. Don’t stop talking.”

“God, baby, you need me so much, don’t you? Need me to keep pounding into your tight hole. You’re touching yourself, yeah? Hand around your cock, stroking with my hard thrusts? Clench around me, baby and I’ll come in no time with you.”

Sehun clenches and starts thrusting into his own hand. He listens to Baekhyun’s breath hitching and the sound of him releasing crude curse phrases. With that, he comes all over his stomach, some of substance spilling as far as his pink, perky nipples. He pulls out the dildo with a whine from the sensitivity before he lies on his back breathlessly, overwhelmed by the sensation. He was playing with himself. It was a phone call. And yet, it was the best sex of his life. 

“Baekhyun?” Sehun groans out. 

“Sehun, fuck, that was so sexy.”

Sehun is suddenly so shy, despite having phone sex just a minute ago with someone he hardly knows.

“You still there?”

Quietly, Sehun responds, “Yeah.”

“Okay. Can I have your address?”

“Yes, but why now?”

“Is it too late for some aftercare?”

“No, I think I’m just going to lie here if I’m being honest.” He’s way too spent out to do anything besides stare at his flaccid cock on his stomach. 

Baekhyun chuckles through the other end. “Great. Text me what you want to eat along with your address. I’ll be there shortly. We can  _ um… _ talk about this if you’d like.”

  
  


The doorbell rings shortly and Sehun can’t even be bothered to open the door. He texts Chanyeol to open it and not embarrass him. Unfortunately, he can hear Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s booming laughter through the walls. He’s fortunate that Chanyeol came home a few minutes ago, but at the same time oh so regretful. 

A knock sounds against his door and he tells Baekhyun to come in, not without a visible pout on his face that he hopes Baekhyun detects. He spots Baekhyun's smile easing into a neutral line while he closes the door quickly. He hurries to Sehun’s side and swings off his backpack, where he pulls out some wipes and begins to wipe Sehun’s chest and thighs. He gets a little hesitant around Sehun’s cock, but it takes a single nod from Sehun in order for him to continue. The same goes for Sehun’s hole. 

Then from there, silence. 

“Why are you frowning?” Baekhyun breaks moments later after all that still movement and chirping birds in the background. 

“Because…”

“Hm?”

“What did Chanyeol say?”

“Nothing.”

Sehun pouts even more prominently. “Was he making fun of me?”

“No,” Baekhyun then chuckles which makes Sehun glare. “No! Promise. He was making fun of me, actually.”

“Oh.” Sehun sits up and releases his crossed arms. “What happened?”

Baekhyun looks down. “My pants are cum-stained. And my zipper was down.”

“Oh,” Sehun says quickly before suppressing a fit of laughter. 

“Anyways—“

Sehun extends his hand out and laces his fingers withBaekhyun’s slimmer ones. Kindly and softly, he says, “Thank you for coming here. Cleaning me up and all. And the food. Thank you.”

“No problem. Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Sehun shifts awkwardly. He pulls away from Baekhyun and straightens up, even draping a blanket over his body. 

“Okay, so about all of this…” 

“That’s the other reason why I came here. Ask me anything.” 

“How long have you known me?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he starts to take out the foam trays from the plastic bag. Steam arises and Sehun’s nose catches the delicious smell of the flour cake and chow fun. Baekhyun gives him chopsticks and slides both trays over to him. 

“I swear it was a few days before we met. That’s when I admit to checking you out — your twitter account.”

“Okay.” Sehun indulges on the flour cake first then gives it to Baekhyun, constantly insisting that he has some as well. When his mouth is empty, he continues, “And today when you were…  _ you know _ … you thought of me?”

“Our date went pretty bad. But you were still so handsome in my mind. I wanted to be with you. I do, and not just for your face or body, whatever. Nothing like that  _ only _ . I know it’s really soon. I still want to be with you, that is, if you didn’t think the date was that bad.”

“It wasn’t terrible. We should go on more,” Sehun says calmly. “I’m very attracted to you.”

Baekhyun leans into the bed with his elbow digging into the mattress as he props his head in his palm. “And how’s the sex?” He teases. 

“Not gonna lie, it was incredible. Why do you think I’m still tired? It was really good.”

“Lemme see the squishy cock.”

Sehun chokes on a peanut from the flour cake. “What?”

“Your little toy. How good was it for you?”

Sehun finds himself being truthfully honest as he answers, “I mean come on, it was alright. But all the words you said, I’ve always loved it from Hyun and now I got it from you, too. It really had me all worked up. I love your dirty talk.”

“I’m very flattered.”

“I’m glad you like making me so flustered.”

“Yeah? Wanna know another way I do so?”

Sehun’s heart is acting up, feeling like it’s a fish out of water, flopping all over the place I’m his chest. He tries to compose himself as he responds just as flirtily, “What? Try me. Your words are enough to make my knees weak if I’m being honest.”

“Let me eat you out.”

“ _ Baekhyun _ ,” Sehun crosses his legs and scoots away from the deranged, cocky shit besides him. “You can’t say those things!”

“Why not?”

Just the way Baekhyun’s tongue pokes in between his lips is enough to get Sehun’s tummy stirred in a funny way. He admittingly whines, “You’re already making me really horny.”

Baekhyun just smirks. “Damn, the things I can do to you. And will.”

“Baek, let me eat in peace.” Sehun curls the blankets around his most some more and takes the rest of chow fun onto his lap. He flickers his gaze at his bedroom door. “Chanyeol is here.”

“Alright. I’ll stop. Only because you chew so cutely and I want to get to know you even more. And not just the things that make you squirm and fight back tears.”

“Stop bullying me.”

Baekhyun puts his hands up in defense. It’s seconds later that he gets up and observes Sehun’s bedroom by poking his nose at frames on the walls and ogling little nick nacks on his bookshelf.

“Nothing too interesting,” Sehun insists.

“Yeah, but then this way I’m knowing you a bit more.” 

Sehun nearly finishes all of the food but there’s still a bit left. He puts them back into the bag then pats his bed to find his shorts. He gets up to discard the towel he used and decides not to change the sheets because this means doing so with Chanyeol. And he’d get all in their business. 

Once Sehun’s bedroom is tidied up, he feels more comfortable welcoming Baekhyun to his bed. He finds the remote and chucks it at him. 

“What made you want to do videos like that?” Sehun asks while plopping down besides Baekhyun.

“It’s just thrilling. No reveal. Just imagination. That’s all, really.”

“Would you ever have a special guest?”

“And who would that be?” Baekhyun turns to him and bites his lip. Sehun wants to just lick it and bite it all on his own. 

“Me?”

“I’m afraid my fans would be jealous.”

Sehun flips over so that he’s not facing Baekhyun anymore. He scoffs, “Yeah, okay. Keep fucking your own hand and talking to yourself then.”

Baekhyun’s arm falls around his waist and his hips are locked against Sehun’s ass. Sehun forces himself not to react because he doesn’t want to seem like putty around him, in the way that Baekhyun assumes he is capable of reducing Sehun to. He feels Baekhyun grinding against him, really feeling the way he’s hardening in between his asscheeks. 

“Come on then, be my guest,” Baekhyun mutters against Sehun’s ear, making him shiver with the way his hot breath fans against it. 

“No,” Sehun whines. “You don’t need me.” 

Sehun is not the slightest bit upset. He just wants to hear how Baekhyun can direct this conversation into something so sexy like all the content he posts. He knows how Baekhyun works, though. Baekhyun would either punish, tease, or praise him. That’s all Baekhyun has to do for Sehun to fists the sheets and cry. 

“I do, baby.” 

Baekhyun flips Sehun over in one movement and brackets Sehun’s body with his legs. He leans down and attacks Sehun’s neck with his lips while his thumbs rub circular movements at Sehun’s nipples. He shivers from the touches, basking in the hot trails on his neck and the way Baekhyun presses down firmly at his sensitive buds. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun moans out, then immediately covers his mouth with his hands, not wanting Chanyeol to hear. 

You’re more bold online and when it comes to things like  _ this _ , aren’t you?”

Baekhyun ends up pulling his hand away and pinning it above his head. Sehun isn’t a dumb ass even if he’s turning into a pool of goo, he has his other hand that he uses to cover his mouth. Baekhyun takes that too and places it over his head. 

“You know, you should be pushing me off. But you aren’t. You want it, huh? You just don’t want to be loud. Are you asking for a gag?”

“Baekhyun, please. Not today. Chanyeol is here. I can’t. I finished before he got here earlier.”

Baekhyun chuckles and releases Sehun’s hands. He drops his head and hides his face into Sehun’s neck, then sighs. 

“I was hoping you’d have a humiliation kink.”

“What? No. I don’t have any. Up until I found you, I didn’t think there were so many things that existed.” Sehun refers to the things that Baekhyun wanted to do when talking in his audios. Or the posts of dirty objects that he retweeted with flirty quotes on what he’d use them for.  _ Those _ things, Sehun never knew about. As of now, he doesn’t know what he likes besides the way Baekhyun feeds him compliments. 

Baekhyun rolls off Sehun’s body and slots their legs together. It feels weird with Baekhyun’s jeans against Sehun’s shorts. He doesn’t want Baekhyun undressed but he doesn’t want to put pants on. Neither does he want to tell Baekhyun that they should use separate blankets. 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

“Nothing.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Sehun’s eyes widen and he makes grabby hands for Baekhyun. “No… I just…”

Baekhyun pouts and cups Sehun’s cheeks. 

With the gentle look on baekhyun, Sehun easily confesses, “I’m still figuring stuff out for myself. When I went onto your account, that was new for me. I’m still trying to understand what’s out there and what I might like.”

“Ah, an experimental follower. Yes there are many of those, don’t feel bad.”

“You interact a lot with them, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Dejectedly, Sehun mutters a quiet, “Ah,” even if he has no right to feel that way with how the two aren’t even serious. He doesn’t even know what this is but he just wants Baekhyun. 

“But you’re the one for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun's hands are still on Sehun’s face, but how he’s holding a little tighter and skimming his thumbs against his cheeks. He tells him gently, “If there’s something stopping you from being interested in me, don’t let it be my hobby. I don’t flirt with any of my followers. I don’t send them things or talk to them. I never called any of them the way I called you.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Sehun admits. “As long as you let me be a guest. They need to know that Hyun has a Hyunnie.” He retracts from Baekhyun and winces out of embarrassment. “Sorry. That was gross.”

“You know what’s gross?”

“Huh?”

Baekhyun pulls Sehun’s hands away from his face and announces softly, “We never even kissed yet.” 

“O-oh.”

Sehun doesn’t know why he’s getting so nervous and worked up over a simple kiss when just moments ago they did something way more insane. There is something more intimate about this, he supposee, now that feelings are expressed and whatnot. 

Baekhyun clears his throat, pulling Sehun out of his stupor. Sehun blinks at him. 

“So do you want to kiss me?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Baekhyun snickers and pulls Sehun close, capturing his lips gently. It’s sweeter, much sweeter than the Baekhyun Sehun has come to known within the last few weeks. His lips are softer than Sehun imagined and they leave Sehun’s head feeling foggy. It’s short though, with Baekhyun pulling away first and bringing Sehun’s head to his chest. It still makes him feel giddy and lovestruck anyways. 

Sehun hears Baekhyun laughing again so he looks up, expecting a response.

“I thought you’d whine about how simple that kiss was.”

Sehun frowns. He’s not wrong. “I mean I thought it could have lasted longer.”

“More where that came from, Sehunnie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fun very fun, wish i focused on them more romantically but! its still okay right?!


End file.
